Someone Is Watching Over Me
by Midori BlackSin
Summary: Bella sufre la partida de su amor, y la que pudo haber sido alguna vez su familia. Pero aun así intentará salir adelante por su familia. Porque, hasta en los días más oscuros, habrá alguien protegiéndola. Drabble.


__

_****__Disclaimer:__ Todos los personajes que reconozcan son, como todos saben pero no hacen repetir como loros, de Stephenie Meyer. Porque, en serio, ¿realmente creen que si yo fuera su creadora estaría aquí haciendo estas cosas? **Y por supuesto el título de este drabble demuestra que está inspirado en la canción "Someone's waching over me" de Hilary Duff. La oración en cursiva del principio corresponde a esta canción, y por ende, no me pertenece.**_

_(Les aconsejo escuchar la canción mientras leen esto. Yo lo escribí mientras lo hacía)

* * *

_

_**"sømεoηε is ωαcћiηg оvεr mε"**_

__

//Лidørı Cullεη\\

_"When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe, that someone's watching over"

* * *

_

Caminando en círculos. Una y otra vez. Recorriendo nuevamente aquel bosque. Ese que me trae tantos recuerdos.

_Recuerdos en los que no quiero pensar pero que tengo terror de olvidar._

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Porqué no podía, simplemente, olvidar todo y ya?

¿Por qué no hacía como las otras jóvenes adolescentes, y lloraba a mares, me atragantaba con kilos de helado y chocolate, y después olvidaba todo?

¿Por qué eso no me servía a mí? Simple, lo mío no había sido una simple rotura con un noviecito de instituto.

No, en absoluto, lo mío era algo mucho más profundo. Un amor inolvidable a toda regla.

_Era_. Ya no. Al menos no de parte de mi amado vampiro.

Yo había perdido todo un futuro, una familia. Lo había perdido todo.

Pero no iba a rendirme, no me quebraría en mil pedacitos, aunque creyera que para mi corazón ya es demasiado tarde. Cumpliría mi promesa, aunque él no hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Intentaría seguir con mi vida humana, por consideración a mi pobre padre, Charlie.

Ya lo estaba haciendo sufrir demasiado. Todo por mi actitud de «Zombie Bella».

Trataría con todas mi fuerzas de hacerle ver que, al menos, estaba intentando salir adelante. Por lo menos hasta que me fuera de casa le daría la mejor impresión sobre mi condición, posible.

Pero yo ya sentía que no pertenecía más a este mundo. A este mundo tan normal, lleno de humanos con sus propias preocupaciones humanas. No, yo había estado demasiado tiempo en aquel mundo de sueños como para sentirme bien de nuevo en este mundo, al que supuestamente pertenezco, y en el que, de todas formas, nunca me había sentido cómoda.

No me importa lo que diga la gente, no me importa lo que piense la gente sobre mí, no me importa que me vean de esa forma, como si estuviera loca, no me importa que se alejen de mí.

No me interesa su compasión, su desdén o su rechazo. De todas formas, yo ya estoy rota por dentro.

¿Por qué habrían de importarme esas cosas sin importancia, cuando, por dentro, estoy más que vacía?

Yo iba a seguir adelante, o al menos, lo intentaré. No puedo rendirme ahora. Quiero, pero no puedo hacerle esto a mi familia.

¿Cuándo fue que mi vida perdió todo su sentido? ¿Cuándo lo perdí todo? ¿Cuándo pasé de ser una adolescente sin importancia y aburrida, a un simple cuerpo que se mueve por inercia y no por voluntad? ¿Cuándo se convirtió mi vida en este purgatorio tan insoportable?

Lo recuerdo, fue _aquel día de Septiembre_. Aquel espantoso día lleno de sombras.

Pero aún así, aunque la obscuridad me rodeé, aun cuando todo esté tan oscuro que me sea imposible ver la luz de un nuevo día, aun en los días más crueles, yo creeré que _**hay alguien que está protegiéndome.

* * *

**_

Ay Dios, dime porque seré tan depresiva *roll eyes*

No en serio, siempre me viene la inspiración escuchando una canción triste -.-

Pero bueno, creo que también es culpa de New Moon, ¿Quién manda a Stephenie a crear un libro taaan depresivo

en el que puedo volcar mis delirios deprimentes?

Bueno, para empezar, no podría haber escrito esto sino hubiera faltado hoy al instituto por culpa de un acceso de nauseas matutino

(Puaj) Así que para los que leen **Cuando Tu llegaste A Mi Vida** voy informandoles que tengo pilas y pilas de cosas que hacer y/o estudiar.

¡Ya no tengo tiempo ni para usar esta bendita PC!

Preguntenles a cualquiera de mis compañeros y/o amigas de ¡me estoy desquiciando!

Tengo una parte del capitulo 10 escrita pero sino puedo sentarme en el Word... es un poco dificil subirlo ¿no?

En fin, me fui de tema. A lo importante.

Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado este drabble tan alegre y vitalisante (?)

Ejem. Espero sus opiniones.

**_Gracias por leer!_**

**Midori C. «Neechan»**


End file.
